


Hallowed

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Some people are mentioned, Supernatural Elements, idrk how to tag this because i DONT know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: There’s a monster in his closet. There is.





	Hallowed

**Author's Note:**

> me: im unhappy and i want to write  
my brain: write marnthews  
me: isnt that kind of problema--  
my brain: do it
> 
> also, this is unedited :)

There’s a monster in his closet. There is. 

It doesn’t have a face, a name, a shape… but he knows it’s there. He knows it’s there because it has a voice. The monster’s voice is gravelly, but sometimes it’s also high-pitched. Sometimes it sounds like his voice and sometimes it sounds like  _ his _ voice. 

It begins gradually. At first he thought he was going crazy, when he first began hearing its voice. But he knows he’s not crazy, because it’s there. It’s a tangible being, an object existing in the physical realm just like he is. Maybe he can’t touch it, can’t see it with his eyes, but at least he knows the thing is there. Because he  _ knows. _ He believes. 

The monster first croaked his name. It said, “Mitch.” And he thought he was going crazy because it was Auston’s voice. It was  _ his _ voice. It caught him off-guard, because he was in his bedroom and Auston was nowhere near Toronto. 

He had turned around, whipping his head in a full circle trying to find Auston. He couldn’t. He didn’t. 

That’s how it started, with whispers of his name deafening him in the comfort of his own bedroom. It escalated, because it always does. 

The monster no longer said “Mitch”, it began to tell the truth. 

One day, before he was supposed to meet his agent, the monster caught him in his closet. He was getting dressed, naked except for his boxers. It was the first time he realised he was dealing with a monster in his closet.

“Mitch,” it started, a sinister, vile, unnerving, horrible tone in its voice. The voice of his dad. 

“Dad?” he had said shakily. His grip tightened on the t-shirt he grabbed off the hanger, wrinkling the fabric. He looked around. He saw nothing. 

“Mitch,” the voice boomed. This time it was harsh and scraping and angry. 

He flinched. He knew it wasn’t real. He was crazy.

“You’re never going to be good enough,” his dad continued. “You’ll never sign a contract that brings in enough money. You’ll never have enough skill and talent to get paid. You’ll always be second place, third place, last place.”

His body shook like a leaf, shivering like it was cold. It hadn’t been cold, because it was the start of June and Toronto had been in the middle of a heat-wave. 

“Shut up,” he said. 

The voice laughed, his dad laughed. It was mean and menacing. “You shut up. You shouldn’t be talking.”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” the voice said and Auston was sneering at him. 

The hanger fell and he decided there was a monster in his closet. 

  
  
  


Auston calls him, in the middle of the night. The whole day had been terrible.

“We don’t want you anymore,” the monster had said, disguising itself as Hayden and using her sweet little voice. “Toronto doesn’t need you. You’re a greedy, selfish monster that no one likes. We’d rather have Willy. Kappy. Auston.”

He answered the monster with laughter that turned into tears. 

“Hey,” Auston smiles. He knows Auston is smiling because Auston always smiles when he says hi. 

He wants to smile back too, but he can’t bring himself to smile. He says, “hey.” He hopes it sounds like he’s smiling too.

“I’m coming back soon.” There’s rustling over the line. 

“To Toronto?” he asks, genuinely surprised. 

“Yeah,” Auston says. “Did you miss me?” 

He doesn’t hesitate. “Of course.”

“Good.” Auston is smiling again. “Let me stay at your condo for a while.”

His heart turns cold. He hesitates. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s kind of… messy.” The monster has taken over his home. It isn’t confined to his closet anymore. 

Auston snorts. “I’ll help you clean if I have to.”

“No! It’s too dirty, I don’t want you to worry about it. I’m staying with my parents right now, anyways.”

There’s silence on the other side. His heart pounds. He wonders if he’s going to lose Auston too. 

“Okay… then. I’ll just go back to mine then.”

He makes a small noise, just to let Auston know that he understands. 

“Mitch,” Auston begins. He flinches a little. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

He smiles just a little. It falls off his face when the monster lurks behind him. “I know.” He doesn’t say anything else. 

There’s silence again. And then a sigh. 

“I’ll see you in a few weeks, then,” Auston says. 

He agrees and they hang up. 

The phone falls underneath his bed. He burrows under the covers again. The knocking at his door continues. He ignores it and hopes the monster stays quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay look i just really wanted to write mitch but then like. sigh. im sorry. is there a monster or isnt there? you decide.
> 
> tumblr's @mitcheemarns


End file.
